1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for changing paper accumulating reels utilized with paper tissue machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional paper machines for producing a paper web of a given width, the web of paper produced by the paper machine is wound around reels. As each reel becomes filled, it is replaced by an empty reel using a process which entails applying air and water. On high-speed paper machines, operators also use adhesive sprays, which should not be used in tissue production, or adhesive strips applied to the empty reels.
Usually, the reels are changed using a transfer tail, which is a narrow strip taken from the entire web width. This so-called "tail cutting" of the paper web requires virtually perfect operation of the tail cutter or web slitting device. In crescent formers, where web formation takes place between wire and felt, this process is made even more difficult because the web has to be detached from the felt. If the web is not detached completely, the reel changing process is seriously jeopardized. In addition to these dangers to production, "tail cutting" also causes a loss of production.